As the band-width in data processing and communications grows, engineers and scientists engaged in data systems design have turned with increasing interest to fiber optics as a means for providing data processing and communications with high band-width. Thus, vertical-cavity, surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs) and photo-diodes coupled to optical waveguides, for example, optical fibers, in arrays of optical transmitters and optical receivers, respectively, are finding increasing application as means for providing high band-width data processing and communication. Thus, as engineers and scientists have become more engaged in research and development of systems utilizing such optical waveguides, VCSELs and photo-diodes, their attention has increasingly turned towards designing such systems with high reliability and low cost, to meet the increasing challenges presented by data processing and communications at high band-widths.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.